character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demigra (Canon)/ZeroTC01
1= |-|2= |-|Demon God (Base)= |-|Demon God (Giant)= |-|Makyouka Form= Summary Demigra, also referred to as "Demon God" Demigra, is a recurring antagonist in the Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes video games. Along with being one of the Demon Gods, Demigra is one of the main contributors to the creation of the Demon Realm as well as a former member of the Dark Empire. He is the main antagonist and the final boss of the main storyline of Dragon Ball Xenoverse, where his goal was to escape the Crack of Time; a realm in which he was imprisoned by the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, for over 75 million years; and take over all of Space-Time, all the while destroying the entirety of Dragon Ball's history in the process and later recreating it in his own image. Additionally, he made a few appearances during the DLC cutscenes of the sequel to Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Demigra is also a recurring villain in Dragon Ball Heroes, where serves as a main enemy of the Time Patrollers, going up against the likes of Xeno Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-C | At least 2-B to 2-A, possibly High 2-A | At least High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Demigra, "Demon God" Demigra, Majin Demigra Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Age: Over 75,000,000 years Classification: Wizard (Formerly), Demon, Demon God Powers and Abilities: Unknown | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Was gradually growing in power whilst he was imprisoned in the Crack of Time), Magic, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sealing (Can seal his opponents in shackles of time. While this ability is shown to be temporary in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, that is possibly due to game mechanics), BFR, Time Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Regenerated himself, even after his physical body was completely annihilated), Regeneration Negation (Mid-High; Pinned down and nearly killed the Future Warrior, even when the latter is a Majin. Possibly up to Low-Godly via power-scaling to other Demon Gods), Resurrection, Possession, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Portal Creation, Wormhole Creation, Transmutation and Absorption (Turned Toki-Toki into a piece of candy, before eating him and absorbing all of his powers), Reality Warping (Warped all of Toki-Toki City upon escaping the Crack of Time), Law Manipulation (Is a major contributor to the creation of the Demon Realm - A realm where magic overrules the laws of physics), Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation (Was capable of controlling Broly and Vegeta, as well as multiple other warriors, whom have previously resisted and broken out of Mind Control), Morality Manipulation, Resistance to: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (As a god, Demigra should be resistant to magical abilities and mind manipulation similar to his, as well as Android 21's waves which affected Krillin's memories, swapped souls and greatly de-powered the Z-Fighters), possibly Resistance to Power Mimicry (It is impossible for the Future Warrior to gain any of Demigra's abilities or skills, though this is possibly due to game mechanics and balancing), Acausality and Time Paradoxal Resistance (The Time Breakers tampering with history and the timelines caused many time paradoxes, distortions and anomalies. However, Demigra was never shown to be affected by this, not even when he himself was causing the distortions) | All previous abilities boosted to the current level, higher degrees of Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed the embodiment of space-time itself, Toki-Toki), Existence Erasure (Stated that he can erase beings to the point where they would have never even existed), Intangibility (Via Boiling Burg) | All previous abilities boosted to the current level, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Created a non-existent castle and connected said castle to the Crack of Time, which is a 4th-dimensional or possibly 5th-dimensional space), Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Distortion), Non-Corporeal and Nigh-Omnipresence (In his evil energy state), higher degrees of Reality Warping (Was causing infinite possibilities to overflow and completely unrelated timelines to interact with each other), Life Manipulation (Using "Draw", Demigra can steal his opponent's life force and use it to heal himself before detonating it), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Possesses the ability to create pocket dimensions), Fusionism (Stole Towa's powers, who was going to merge the Demon Realm with the entire multiverse) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought against Chronoa, whom as a regular Kaioshin should be comparable to Toeiverse Shin) | Multi-Universe level (Was capable of battling the Supreme Kai of Time, Chronoa, who is able to merge timelines together and fit them into a single scroll) | At least Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ (Absorbed the embodiment of space-time, Toki-Toki, and with the latter's powers, he was going to destroy all of history and recreate it in his own image, as well as destroy the Time Vault. There have been numerous statements indicating countless to infinite history/timelines, including a statement by the Time Patrollers, Fu and a V-Jump Scan. It has also been implied by Android 16 that the possibilities have already existed, and that there is a timeline for each one, with there even being timelines which possess their own flow of space-time, having no effect on history. Stated to have gained control over all of space and time. After turning into his Giant Demon God form, Demigra became even more powerful than before. The battle between himself and the Future Warrior addition to "Saiyan-Beyond-God" SSJ3 Goku when the conditions are met caused the Crack of Time; a realm separate to the dimension of time, in which Dragon Ball's history can be viewed as 4th-dimensional crystals; to crumble. This puts Demigra at a high end of 2-B or above baseline 2-A, as the we can deductively presume that the Crack of Time is practically another set of Dragon Ball's history, and even the smallest of things and possibilities lead to the creation of timelines - a concept which has been demonstrated in the videogames as well), possibly High Multiverse level+ (Was stated, multiple times, to transcend space-time, which is consistent of countless/infinite timelines. Comparable to the Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior, who was stated to possibly be an extra-dimensional life form) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Transcended space and Dragon Ball Heroes in its entirety, entering a dimension known as the "Real World", also referred to as the "Over World" - A realm which views Dragon Ball as a fictional arcade game, implying that it is higher-dimensional. However, there are other statements to support this claim. As previously stated, Demigra had to transcend space-time and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole in order to access the "Real World". Additionally, the citizens of said world are required to use arcade machines in order to interact with the videogame higher dimensions/higher-dimensional entities are normally incapable of directly interacting with lower-dimensions. Stole the powers of Towa, who created "Dimensional/Space-Time Doors" powered by Dark Ki, which can also transcend space and Dragon Ball Heroes as a whole. According to a friend of Beat's, travelling from the "Real World" is a dimensional transfer. In the Nintendo Switch version of Super Dragon Ball Heroes, transcending to the "Real World" is referred to as "overcoming the barrier between dimensions". Overloaded the multiverse with overflowing possibilities, when history has been stated, yet again, to be infinite on multiple occasions. Bestowed his powers to Chamel, who was collapsing the "Real World") Speed: Massively FTL+ | Infinite (Is superior to Mira, who exists beyond the natural flow of time). Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy (Even though he was killed by the Future Warrior Goku, Demigra's Evil Energy still existed in other timelines, possessed warriors from Dragon Ball's history, and distorted said timelines) | At least Infinite, possibly Immeasurable. Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy (Dwarfs his previous self in all physical attributes) | Immeasurable (Transcended space-time, as well as the entirety of Dragon Ball Heroes. Scales to Towa and Mira, who were capable of moving in a place that does not exist in history). Nigh-Omnipresent via Evil Energy Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Immeasurable via Telekinesis (Using his telekinetic abilities, Demigra is capable of lifting timelines and propelling them towards his opponent) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal to Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level to Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ (Can fight on par with, and tank attacks from the Future Warrior and "Saiyan-Beyond-God" Goku) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Fought against Xeno Goku and other Time Patrollers, and managed to survive the battles against them) Stamina: Extremely High (Can keep up with the likes of Goku, the Future Warrior and members of the Time Patrol) Range: Standard Melee Range. Unknown via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff. Multi-Universal via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. At least Multiversal to Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his staff (Base form only). At least High Multiversal, possibly Low Complex Multiversal via ki blasts, attacks and wormholes Standard Equipment: His staff, his Divination Orb Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Received training to become the Supreme Kai of Time and was a candidate for obtaining said role. Possesses over seventy-five million years of experience, perceiving different timelines and events. Constructed a plan to take over all of space-time and recreate history in his own image, which nearly succeeded. Possesses magic which "transcends human knowledge", which should include that of Bulma and Dr. Gero, who can invent time-travelling machines and androids capable of wiping out entire stars, solar systems and universes) Weaknesses: With Toki-Toki absorbed, it is possible for the latter to regain control of his powers from Demigra. However, this only applies to his Xenoverse version with Toki-Toki absorbed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Flame: Wizard Demigra's technique used in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Demigra's Mirage: Demigra creates a solid mirage of himself which holds a certain amount of his power. He can then appear through the mirage and interact with the world even while trapped in the Crack of Time. * Majin Emblem: Demigra places his symbol on the palm of the target and eventually the symbol will explode unless removed. * Dark Magic: '''A powerful dark magic utilized by Demigra to power up people into Villainous Mode, transform them or manipulate them. ** '''Demigra's Wormhole: Demigra is able to create Wormholes using his magic. They can be timed to attack specific eras and are capable of infecting and control people with Demigra's Dark Magic. They can function autonomously, allowing them to remain even after Demigra's death. * Time Travel: Demigra is capable of time-travelling himself and others. * Energy Boil: Demigra's Evasive Skill where he surrounds himself with energy, teleports, then gathers ki. * Instantaneous Movement: Demigra is capable of teleportation. * Rage Saucer: A rapid rush that teleports to the opponent and continues thrice. * Energy Cannon: Demigra summons three, small energy black holes around himself which fire projectiles toward the enemy. In the end, he throws three large projectiles which home on the enemy and chase him. * Time Shackles: Demigra creates a void where the opponent is before trapping them inside it briefly and violently launching them out. * Tricky Strike: This attack is split into three variants: ** Teleporting Uppercut – Demigra teleports himself toward the enemy and strikes with a powerful uppercut. ** Teleporting Punch – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and strikes them with a powerful forward punch that creates an explosion. ** Boiling Breath – Demigra teleports toward the enemy and spits a blue energy cloud out of his mouth toward them. If the latter doesn't escape and is in the right place, the cloud will form and start damaging them. * Bloody Sauce: Demigra shoots five scattered energy balls, which reduce the opponent's speed on-impact. * Boiling Ball: Demigra teleports away from the enemy and charges dark energy, then transforms himself into three spinning large dark energy spheres around the Time Rift that target the enemy, If enemy is hit he is sent flying or stunned. Final Demigra can not be targeted while transformed but if he is hit whilst in this form he is stunned for a short time giving the enemy chance to strike him for free. This move only works when he is in the "Time Rift" stage. * Power Smack: Demigra raises his two hands and then hits the opponent with them, causing him to flee down. * Teleport: Demigra is capable of Teleporting when in danger. He crosses hands and then teleports away from enemy to avoid damage. This ability is regularly used by the CPU. Many players may mistake this for his Tricky Strike, however unlike Tricky Strike, Demigra does not attack after teleporting, and this is only an evasive technique. * Seasoning Arrow: Demigra summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. In the cutscene version, Demigra sends a barrage of red copies of his staff at his opponents. Once hit, they are pinned to the ground by a force field that emits from his staff. This ability is Demigra's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. * Transformation: Demigra is capable of transforming into his Giant Demon God form and his Makyouka form, the latter of which is his most powerful transformation. * Energy Jet: Demigra's Ultimate attack in his base form. He creates a massive energy ball that chases the opponent and explodes on impact. In-game beta data refers to it as Demigra's Ultimate. * Boiling Burg: Giant Demigra's Ultimate attack. He summons multiple dark energy pillars which chase and strike the opponent, similarly to Dragon Thunder in the Budokai series. When he performs the attack he can't be targeted with a lock-on and any special move which requires lock-on to be activated becomes useless. This move becomes used by the CPU when his health is halved. In-game beta data refers to it as Giant Demigra's Ultimate. * Candy Beam: Used by Demigra in order to turn Toki-Toki into a piece of candy so that he could eat Toki-Toki and gain the power of Space and Time. * Boiling Fist: The final attack utilized by Demigra, where he wraps himself in a Nova Strike-like aura whilst charging his fist with energy, and then rushes at the enemy. It was named in Dragon Ball Heroes, and is Makyouka Demigra's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Key: Wizard Demigra | Demon God Demigra | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes Note: '''Full credit to Dragon Ball Wiki for the abilities that were listed in this profile. For more on Demigra as a character, his background, and his abilities/techniques, see DBW's page on him. Gallery 350.png|Wizard Demigra Assault Demigra.png|Demigra's new appearance in the Demigra Assault Saga Super Demigra.jpg|Demigra's Makyouka form in Dragon Ball Heroes BaseDemigra DBH.jpg|Demigra's return in Dragon Ball Heroes Demigra (DBXV OP).jpg|Demigra in the opening cutscene of Dragon Ball Xenoverse Giant Demigra (DBXV).jpg|Giant Demigra's final attack against the Future Warrior 18) Demigra (Giant Demon God).png|Demigra's Giant Demon God form in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Demigra manga.png|Demigra in the Dragon Ball Heroes manga Demigra card.jpg|Demigra's card in Dragon Ball Heroes Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1